henrys_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
NXT Takeover: London
NXT Takeover: London was a pay-per-view that took place on October 30th, 2016, live from London, England. This was the final show in NXT history, and featured a triple threat main event between Bad News Barrett, Daniel Bryan and Samoa Joe for the NXT Title. Background This was the second NXT Takeover pay-per-view, and the first pay-per-view to take place outside of the United States. It served as the final show in NXT history, with the brand ending immeadiately afterward, and was also the Season 1 Finale. Shortly after the 2016 Universe Mode Talent Exchange, NXT GM William Regal completed a hostile takeover of his own brand with a group known as the United Kingdom. Regal chose Bad News Barrett to represent the group, leading Barrett to capture the NXT Title from Samoa Joe. After Joe and new NXT star Daniel Bryan fought to a draw, Regal gave both men the shot to win the belt, wanting to challenge his hand-picked leader. Regal also retired the NXT Television Title, bringing in the European Title to fill it's place, which was quickly won by Neville, the newest member of the United Kingdom. Sami Zayn took exception to his former friend's actions, and the two were scheduled to meet in a match for the belt. Emma, accompanied by her protege Alexa Bliss, defeated Bayley to end the Hugster's second reign with the NXT Women's Title. Bayley and Sasha Banks took exception to new champion's actions, with the four women getting into several brawls. In the end, a fatal four-way match was scheduled, with the title at stake. The NXT Tag Team Champions Gallows and Anderson dominated NXT in the months after capturing the belts, with no challengers able to stop them. The Dirty Heels, Bobby Roode and Austin Aries, defeated The New Day to become the next challengers. Also running rampant on NXT was the Breaker of Bones, Pentagon Dark. Pentagon, guided by an unknown master, shattered the arm of Sting, before doing the same to assorted other members of the NXT roster. The Icon returned from his injuries to challenge Pentagon to a No Holds Barred Match, and if Pentagon should lose, the identity of his master would be revealed. Event Pentagon Dark's master's identity was kept a secret, as he defeated Sting in the No Holds Barred Match. Bayley became a 3-time NXT Women's Champion when she delivered a Bayley-to-Belly to Alexa Bliss. Gallows and Anderson retained their belts when Karl Anderson used the extra leverage on the bottom rope to pin Austin Aries. After the match, Bobby Roode turned his back on his partner, signaling the end of the Dirty Heels. Neville and Sami Zayn had a Match of the Year caliber performance, with both men putting on an absolute clinic. Neville retained the European Title when he capitalized on a distraction from William Regal, pinning Sami after a low blow and a Red Arrow. In the main event, Samoa Joe became a two-time NXT Champion, forcing Bad News Barrett to submit to the Coquina Clutch. Matches __FORCETOC__